


Kissing Bones

by Corrie71



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Sleeping Blow Job, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds a unique way to wish Bones a Happy New Year...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts), [GoWashTheLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoWashTheLights/gifts).



On New Year’s Eve 2256, Bones came home from pulling a double at the medbay and fell facedown next to Jim on their bunk still in his scrubs. Jim carded his hands through Leo’s silky hair. Bones flung an arm over Jim’s thighs and buried his face in his hip. 

“Wake me at midnight so I can kiss you, darlin.” Bones mumbled before he fell fast asleep. 

The former Casanova of Starfleet Academy glanced at the clock. It wasn’t even eight thirty on New Year’s Eve. He should be gracing any number of parties with his festive presence. Instead, he snuggled Bones close and flipped on an old movie. 

At just a few minutes to midnight, he gently rolled a still soundly sleeping Bones onto his back. He palmed Bones cock through the scrubs, stroking and caressing Bones to hardness before gently pulling down his scrubs. As the holo-vid behind him showed ten seconds to midnight, Jim crawled down the bed to lie between Bones’ legs and swallowed his lover down. 

Bones woke with a gasp as Jim hummed “Auld Lang Syne” around his cock. Jim opened his eyes and met Bones’ hazel eyes, hot with lust. After bobbing his head a few times, he pulled off with a pop.

“Well, no one said it has to be a kiss on the lips.” Jim winked before focusing back on his favorite task and ensuring that Bones had a very happy new year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Hope you get many special McKirk kisses this New Year's Eve.


End file.
